


Meet Me At Blue Diner

by buggettebuggington



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Inspired by a Mitski Song, Internalized Homophobia, Old Friend, Title from a Mitski Song, Unhappy Ending, sad lesbians, yearning hoes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buggettebuggington/pseuds/buggettebuggington
Summary: Gigi and Crystal have gone their separate ways since high school, but they can’t help visiting each other each time Gigi passes through Missouri.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Meet Me At Blue Diner

**Author's Note:**

> WOW, two fics in one week! thats a record for me! Anyways this fic is loosely based off of my favourite Mitski song, "Old Friend". This is the fic I've been holding off on posting. I added to it a bit, and I'm somewhat proud of it now. I'ts still a little short, so bear with me xoxo.

“I’m passing through Missouri tomorrow, meet me at Blue Diner? -Xoxo, Geege” Was the text that Crystal got from her ex earlier that morning had said. Gigi didn’t pass through often, but when she did they made a point of seeing each other. She didn’t know why, but neither of them could avoid the cold awkwardness, and uncomfortable silence, reminiscing about what had been.

Crystal felt a pang of guilt for wishing that Gigi would just end up having stood her up, but any hopes of that dissipated when she heard the bell on the diner door ring. Gigi's hair was straightened and fell just at her waist. She was wearing a red jacket and matching baret, with a black strapless to that tucked into her black skinny jeans, accentuating her model like figure. Crystal looked down at her many layers of jewellery, mismatched socks, and borderline gaudy earrings, feeling a little out of place next to her supermodel looking ex.

Gigi sat down, flashing her a disheartened smile. She looked into Crystals bright blue eyes, and felt a flash of pain. She pushed down any ounce of regret about their past and waited for the waitress to come take their order.

After what felt like hours of silence as cold and thick as the tension between the two, the platinum blonde waitress came by with a notepad and pencil that had been sharpened down to a nub.

"May I take your order?" she said, in a vaguely french accent.

"I'll have an iced vanilla chai with oat milk please." answered Gigi.

Crystal paused, as she realized the waitress was now looking at her. "oh, umm... I'll have a coffee? With sugar please." she said. Crystal wasn't really a coffee drinker, she preferred tea, but for some reason she decided to go for coffee. 

"is that all?" The waitress chuckled. The girls nodded, as she took off to the back of the diner.

"I think we used to go to high school with her.” Gigi observed after she had left.

"oh you're right!" Crystal exclaimed. "Nicky, that's what her name tag said."

"I'm surprised she never made it out of here." She sighed, adjusting her beret. Crystal tried to ignore the sting of Gigi's comment. Did Gigi think that Crystal wasn't good enough to make it out of her small town?

"What was that all about?” Gigi thought back to Crystal's order. "I thought you were a tea drinker." she questioned.

"Well I've changed since high school too, y'know." She lied. She felt like Gigi had matured so much more than her, with her new modelling career in LA. She seemed too good for her now.

“So you’re still with your ex, hey?” Gigi questioned. Crystal nodded. She and her girlfriend were actually pretty happy. They had been dating before her and Gigi met, and after their breakup, she decided to give Crystal a second chance. Ever since then, things had been pretty good. They treated each other well, and they enjoyed living together.

“Yeah, we just moved in together.”she reported. " also she’s my girlfriend, not my ex. Stop calling her that.” Crystal scolded Gigi. She winced at the way the words came out.

“Sorry” The strawberry haired woman said unconvincingly. “Did you tell her about... us?”

“No, we promised not to tell, remember?” Crystal said in a more hushed tone. Gigi tried to hide the hint of pain and guilt that she felt. She started to get how Crystal must’ve felt back in high school. Even if this meeting was anything but romantic, she didn’t want to be a secret.

“Are you... y'know, seeing anyone?” Crystal returned the question hesitantly.

“Yeah, I um, I have a boyfriend.” Gigi muttered. Crystal put down her mug in shock. Gigi had a boyfriend?

“But aren’t you-“ she stopped. “Did I- Does this mean-“

“I don’t know what it means, okay Crystal.” Gigi snapped. “All I know is that he loves me, and I... It’s none of your business, just drop it.” Crystal nodded with a small, barely audible okay and tried to hide her face by taking a sip from her coffee. She instantly regretted it, as the scalding liquid added to the burn she already felt in her throat.

After that, the talking stopped, as the girls pretended to focus on their food. Neither of them had an appetite, but ate to avoid the question looming over them. This time, the silence was unbearable, Crystal started to feel that all too familiar lump in her throat, as she thought about bringing up what she never had the courage to before.

“What changed, Geeg.” Crystal broke the silence, voice breaking. “Please, just tell me what I did.” She begged for some form of closure. Se needed it. everything had come to an end so quickly. One day they were holding each other in Gigi's bedroom, and the next, Crystal had been isolated by all of her peers, as Gigi never dared to even look at her again. 

“It doesn’t matter. This coffee sucks.” Gigi attempted to change the subject. It wasn’t Crystal’s fault. You could tell just by looking into her sapphire eyes, that nothing could ever be Crystal’s fault. “She used to be such a ray of sunshine.” Gigi thought. “What happened.”

“Please” Crystal begged softly. “I need to know what I did.” She repeated. "please."

Gigi couldn’t take it. “Crys, it’s not your fault. It was never your fault. People just grow apart, okay. What do you want me to tell you.”

"People grow apart in one day?! That's bullshit and you know it!" She said. Gigi was shocked, she had never seen Crystal like this. All the pent up rage Crystal had about being left behind came seeping out.

“It’s because you didn’t want anyone to know about me isn’t it?” Gigi noticed the tears pooling in the curly headed girls eyes. She knew Crystal had trouble controlling her tears, but some part of her was irritated by it. “It's because you were a scared little girl who didn't want to be seen with a dyke.” Gigi, now visibly angry flinched at the word.

“You know what I had to lose, Crystal! This isn’t about you, and you know that.” Gigi's tone became increasingly more aggressive.

“You can’t hide this your entire life. We’re not in high school anymore, you don’t have anything to lose.” Crystal tried to reason.

“You have no idea what I have! I have a life, a career, a fucking fiancee! You're the one who has nothing!” Crystal caught sight of the engagement ring on Gigi's finger and her breath caught.

“Geeg-“ she pleaded.

“Don’t fucking ‘Geeg’ me.” Gigi grabbed her jacket and stormed out. Crystal tried to follow her, but she couldn’t move. Instead she put her head in her hands and sobbed silently. She was nothing. 

Gigi sat in her car. She couldn’t bring herself to understand her outburst. She loved Crystal, but she didn’t know why she hated herself for it. It hurt. So badly. Ever since she was a little girl, all she wanted was to just be normal. Being with Crystal wasn't normal. Being unable to stop her hand from travelling down to her clit when she thought about the the gorgeous photographer at her photo shoot later that night wasn't normal. She didn't want this. She wanted a house full of kids, she wanted her fiancee Jason. She wanted normal. Right?

But Crystal made normal so hard. Crystal and her goofy little smile. Crystal and her sickening optimism. Crystal and her childlike naivety. Perfect fucking Crystal.

**Author's Note:**

> A big huge thank you to @themetaluna on tumblr and ao3. Without her, I probably wouldn't have posted this <3 also i will take this as an opportunity to shamelessly plug my tumblr, @lesblam


End file.
